


All's Fair in Love and Sex

by AvengeTheYoungbloods, JackSparrow789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All must worship Natasha's ass, All the women worship her, And neither do the women, And she knows it!, Angry Sex, Breakfast smut, F/F, F/M, Going to Ignore AoU for this, Hot kissing between Natasha and Wanda, I have no shame about this, In fact she might be worst of them all, Masturbation in Public, Multi, Naked Natasha chasing Tony, Natasha is a major slut, Pepper Potts (The Dominatrix), Pepper will go into full make-out mode, Poor Tony, Reader is going to get incredibly flustered thanks to those two, Reader is oblivious to it, Sex Kittens, She might be the worst of the two, So much smut, Someone will pass out, Table Sex, The Army of Lust, Wanda and Natasha will have sex anywhere at anytime, Wanda enjoys that most about her, Wanda is not as innocent as she appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: A chance encounter sends (Y/N) flying into the middle of Natasha and Wanda's relationship. When he finds out that these two girls are sex kittens, will (Y/N) fit perfectly with them in every way, or will he be overwhelmed by their love?It's like the old saying goes: "All is fair in love and sex."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



> This is perhaps one of the greatest things I have ever worked on and I had the privilege to work on it with AvengeTheYoungbloods.

(Y/N) is out one day simply enjoying nature. It rained the entire week before so to be able to enjoy some sun was amazing. "What a beautiful day it is." Says (Y/N) as he continued walking through the park clearly enjoying himself. He passes a tree and sees a gorgeous woman sat alone, looking as if she was zoned out. She looked like she belonged with everyone else but didn't at the same time. Her hair was a stunning chocolate brown and her eyes were like emeralds that lit up anywhere she was. Her outfit was casual yet elegant, and she had minimal makeup on. Only one question was on my mind. Who was she?  
  
He decides to go up to her and say hello. "Hello miss." He says startling the the woman. She turns her eyes to him and (Y/N) can't help but loose himself in them. "Yes? Can I help you?" He hears and it takes him a moment to realize that she was talking him. "Hmm. Oh I'm sorry miss." (Y/N) clearly embarrassed while the young woman simply smiles and waits for his answer. "It's just that I was walking by and I saw you sitting here by yourself. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." He says causing her to smile. "That's sveet of you," She says, "but I'm fine thank you." "Oh." (Y/N) says a little disappointed, "Okay. Well take care of yourself miss." He turns and begins to walk away. "Vait!" The young woman screams at him startling (Y/N) a little. He turns back around and looks at the young woman. "Umm." She says while fidgeting for a moment before shyly saying, "Umm. I umm could use some company if that's ok?" (Y/N) smiles and says, "Sure." The woman smiles in return and pats the seat next to her causing (Y/N) to chuckle.  
  
"My name is (Y/N). What's yours?" "Vanda." She says a little shy. "Vanda." Repeats (Y/N) causing the woman to chuckle and shake her head. "No. Vanda." She emphasized her name with a smile. "Vanda?" Says (Y/N) causing the young woman to laugh. 'Wow. Her laugh is beautiful.' Thought (Y/N) before looking at the woman. "Give me your hand." She asks causing (Y/N) to raise an eyebrow, but smiles and gives her his hand. She traces the letter "W" on it and says, "Vanda." "Wanda?" (Y/N) asks causing the woman to smile and nod her head. "Wanda." (Y/N) says to himself before addressing her, "Wanda. What a cute name for a cute girl like yourself." Wanda literally blushes bright red before she says, "You're pretty cute yourself, handsome." She also winks at him causing a blush to explode on (Y/N)'s face as well. He then notices that Wanda is still holding his hand. "Um. Excuse me, Wanda." (Y/N) says to her, but stops when he sees the innocent look of her eyes and just can't help himself to ruin them. "Nevermind." Wanda tilts her head in a way that (Y/N) finds to be super cute. He also notices that Wanda is rubbing her thumb over his hand in a caress type way that makes him feel really calm.  
  
"So Wanda." (Y/N) asks getting her attention. "Why don't you tell me about yourself." Wanda looks away shyly before saying, "I'm not sure vhere to even begin." He can tell that she is slightly bothered by his question, so (Y/N) tries to comfort her the only way he can. He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand causing her to look down. He can tell that it's working because it brings a smile to Wanda's face. "How about this?" (Y/N) says to Wanda who is still holding his hand. "I say something about myself and then

**Author's Note:**

> This is not completed. I only posted it so I don't loose the draft.


End file.
